prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
September 25, 2013 Main Event results
The September 25, 2013 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was taped at the BMO Harris Bradley Center in Milwaukee, Wisconsin on September 24, 2013. Summary On WWE Main Event The Usos faced the unlikely duo of Big E Langston & Fandango as Big Show battled Damien Sandow. Also, Intercontinental Champion Curtis Axel squared off with Justin Gabriel in a highly-competitive showdown! The exciting twin brother duo of Jimmy and Jey Uso faced an unexpected challenge on WWE Main Event – the pairing of Big E Langston and Fandango. There wasn't much dancing from Big E Langston, but both he and his two-stepping partner were poised to derail The Usos. It took a few moments for the unusual pair to get on the same page, but the combination of Langston's size and strength pooled together with Fandango's speed created an unexpectedly well-balanced team. As a result, the WWE Universe in Milwaukee was left flabbergasted as The Usos struggled to build any offense and momentum throughout much of the contest. Langston and Fandango were certainly a formidable challenge until Jimmy seized an opportunity to knock Fandango off the top rope. Reeling from the tumble off the top, the dancing Superstar was aided back into the ring by his partner, simply to allow Langston to tag himself in. Jimmy managed to tag in his brother, and after a brief surge of offense, Langston took control once again. Setting Jey up for the Big Ending, the Uso brother countered with an impactful superkick, allowing him to tag in his brother and Jimmy executed a huge Samoan splash from the top, securing the victory. Just days after being forced to knock out his former tag team partner The Miz, Big Show battled Damien Sandow on WWE Main Event. Although it was a standard singles match and The World's Largest Athlete wasn't being coerced by Stephanie McMahon or Triple H to knock out the self-proclaimed uncrowned World Champion, the frustration of his current predicament was clearly evident on his face. Unfortunately for Sandow, Big Show's state of mind was unleashed inside the ring as the former World Heavyweight Champion slowly dismantled the World Heavyweight Championship Money in the Bank contract winner. Sandow against his massive opponent early in the contest but capitalized on a missed elbow drop to try and keep The World's Largest Athlete on the defensive. Powering his way out of a headlock by Sandow, Big Show prepared to deliver the KO Punch. Briefly staring at his fist with some reluctance, The World's Largest Athlete seemed to be at peace with the in-match setting for his signature maneuver and knocked out Sandow for the win. Following the victory, Big Show placed Sandow's coveted Money in the Bank briefcase on top of his unconscious opponent. Accompanied to the ring by Paul Heyman, Intercontinental Champion Curtis Axel faced the high-flying South African Justin Gabriel. Axel reminded the WWE Universe via Twitter that he has been Intercontinental Champion for 100 days, but Justin Gabriel remained unfazed by his opponent's milestone. During Wade Barrett's reign as Intercontinental Champion, Gabriel nearly bested the Bare Knuckle Brawler with the title at stake. Both Axel and Heyman seemed well aware of that fact and were all business when the opening bell rang. The WWE Universe in Milwaukee ended up being treated to a highly-competitive contest and certainly one of the biggest challenges Axel has faced to date. Gabriel's high-flying abilities and his exceptional speed did not allow the Intercontinental Champion to maintain momentum for very long. As the battle raged back and forth, Heyman – clutching the Intercontinental Title – was visibly concerned that his client may not escape victorious. A number of near-falls in favor of Gabriel left Milwaukee salivating for an upset, but Axel remained resilient. Finally, the son of WWE Hall of Famer “Mr. Perfect” Curt Hennig managed to use the ring ropes to his advantage, stunning his opponent long enough to execute his signature maneuver for the win. Results ; ; *Dark match: Tons of Funk (Brodus Clay & Tensai) defeated Bo Dallas & Sami Zayn *The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) defeated Big E. Langston & Fandango (w/ Summer Rae) (12:37) *The Big Show defeated Damien Sandow (3:38) *Curtis Axel (w/ Paul Heyman) defeated Justin Gabriel (14:55) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery ME_052_Photo_02.jpg ME_052_Photo_04.jpg ME_052_Photo_05.jpg ME_052_Photo_06.jpg ME_052_Photo_08.jpg ME_052_Photo_13.jpg ME_052_Photo_16.jpg ME_052_Photo_18.jpg ME_052_Photo_20.jpg ME_052_Photo_23.jpg ME_052_Photo_24.jpg ME_052_Photo_26.jpg ME_052_Photo_31.jpg ME_052_Photo_32.jpg ME_052_Photo_37.jpg ME_052_Photo_40.jpg ME_052_Photo_41.jpg ME_052_Photo_43.jpg See also *WWE Main Event External links * Main Event #52 results Category:2013 television events